


I Don't Know What Love Is

by LilianMarsh



Series: Poetry Collection [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Falling In Love, First Love, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, Original Fiction, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	I Don't Know What Love Is

I don't know what love is,

I've seen it on the screen.

They speak of knights and dragons, princesses and evil queens.

But how can something so profound happen with a glance;

How can something so eternal form at a ball room dance?

I don't know what love is, the examples in my life are few.

I've watched promises meant to last forever, fall apart in a year or two.

I've seen bitterness replace passion, hateful screaming replace an embrace;

I've watched the tears of broken hopes and dreams stain my family's face.

I don't know what love is,

That you must be told.

But when I'm near you, I feel as though my heart can be bold.

I enjoy our conversations, lasting well into the night.

The formal chivalry in each sentence that you write.

With each conversation I feel as though the world is warm.

Not complete but something extra, a chance to reform.

To grow like a vine against a tree,

Both fine alone, but together work in perfect harmony.

You make me laugh, you make me think, you make me want to know,

What is this thing called love that is on every TV show.

I do not know what love is,

That fact I know is true.

But if I'm given the chance,

I want to learn what love is with you.


End file.
